1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information displays and more particularly to a sports related protective eyewear mounted display for monitoring a variety of performance-related information and for displaying it at a focal distance that is comfortable to the viewer.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of eyewear mounted display apparatus are known to the public. For example, Zahn U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,473 discloses a sports timer with an electronic display that is mounted to eyewear so that it can be easily viewed by the wearer while active, yet not in that portion of the field of view as to be visually intrusive. This invention utilizes a controller mounted to one side, and information is transmitted to the display by electric wires.
Pererz U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,691 teaches a goggle mounted display means primarily unique in the top position mounting and the optical components arrangement. It provides for moving the display out of the forward field of view by placing it above the goggle. This device is fragile in that the mirror assembly is not structurally strong enough to be used in diving by competitive swimmers for example.
Mysilwiec et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,045 provides for another goggle mounted display device, and is expressly designed for use in competitive swimming. The device is modular, completely mounted on one of the swimmers goggle lenses, and provides for automatic start-up upon diving impact with the water.
Linden U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,987 discloses a digital display designed to be mounted to head protection gear, such as goggles, during a sporting activity. When used in conjunction with Linden's U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,977, the timing device is designed to be mounted with a suction cup directly in the wearer's field of view. An inclusive lens presents the image so as to be focused at a minimum of 10 inches in front of the wearer.
Dawkins, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,785 discloses a combination of a transparent eye shield, a display means and a lens mounted to eyewear, such as goggles, adjacent to an athlete's eye for convenient viewing and controlling of a data display device. The display portion is intrusive on the field of view to some extent.
In summary then, Mysilwiec et al, Pererz, Linden and Dawkins all provide for a fully integrated display device mounted to the lens of an eyewear. Although many electronic and optical components are highly miniaturized, the device is still limited in size and weight so as not to be too heavy, bulky or intrusive with respect to the wearer's field of view. Zahn, III improves on the above by providing a highly miniaturized optical display device mounted to the goggle lens, but placing the electronic module that supports the display, at one side of the head supported by the goggle strap. Thus a larger calculation and storage of data can be accomplished by Zahn, III's device, while successfully placing the display out of the forward field of view.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,713 issued to Loving in 1992 discloses an imaging sight that uses a fiber optic bundle to transfer an image from a point of capture to an off-angle viewer's location, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,963 issued to Naselli in 1991 discloses an image intensifier that uses a fiber optic cable for transferring an image into a viewer's line of sight. In both of these inventions, fiber optics are used to transfer an image from one location into a viewer's line of sight. However, both of these devices are designed only to transfer and intensify an image to a more opportune location, and are not equipped to monitor a variety of different information, such as user's heart rate, blood-pressure, distance traveled, etc.
Thus, there is a clear need for an improved eyewear mounted display apparatus that monitors pertinent information related to activity performed by the wearer. Such an invention would not be positioned directly in the wearer's forward line of sight, but rather would utilize a fiber optic element to relay and project the information into the focal range of the wearer. Such a device would, as well, overcome the other drawbacks of prior art devices as described above.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.